Beautiful Date
by Kanetsugu Naoe-sama
Summary: Sakura akan kencan dengan sasuke ..tetapi Ia melupakan waktu sehingga larut Mlam ..  what happend next ? ..check it out .. Lemon nya dikit ..


**Karangan Rated M pertama ku . Kalau Jelek ya maaf saja lah ..Hahahahaha**

**Ini aja FF pertama ku . Hihihihihi**

**Judul : Beautiful Date**

**By : Kanetsugu Naoe-sama **

**Beautiful Date**

**Discalimer naruto : yang jelas bukan saya , kalau punya saya bisa berabe **

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : Yang baca harus di atas 17 tahun , kalau di bawah Jangan ya <strong>

" Hari ini kencan pertama ku dengan sasuke semoga lancar ! " Ucap sakura dengan muka yang riang gembira . " sakura , waktunya makan " Sahut ibu nya dari lantai bawah .

" Iya Bu ! " Ia langsung menuju ke bawah .

Setelah sakura makan pagi bersama keluarganya tiba-tiba . Kemudian kakak nya yang bernama Ino yamanaka melihat wajah sakura yang riang gembira beda dari biasanya .

" Ada apa sakura kenapa begitu senang ? " ucap Ino sambil mengambil Roti . " tidak ada apa apa kok kak , memang begini kan wajah ku "

Setelah mendengar kata kata sakura , Ino curiga pasti sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya .

" Selesai ! Ibu , ayah , aku ke kamar dulu ya " sakura langsung balik lagi ke kamar nya , tetapi ia di ikuti oleh kakak nya . " Dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu " Guman Ino .

" umm ? ? .. kakak kenapa kakak mengikuti ku ? " tanya sakura . " Ehehehe , kakak penasaran kenapa kamu senang sekali hari ini " Jawab Ino sambil keringat dingin .

Setelah sakura menjelaskan semua nya , Ino langsung keluar dari kamar adik nya itu dan langsung turun untuk menonton TV . Sakura sedang mengganti baju yg cocok buat kencan dengan sasuke .

" ah kayanya ini bagus ! " ia langsung memilih Baju pink dengan pita dan Rok mini yang sangat menggairahkan buat para lelaki . ( termasuk creator )

" Ting Tong " Bunyi bel rumah pun terdengar . " apa itu sasuke-kun ? " sakura langsung menuju ke bawah dan membuka kan pintunya , dan memang benar pria itu adalah sasuke .

" Hey sakura , kau siap ? " ucap sasuke sambil memberi Bunga mawar ke sakura . " Aku siap dan terima kasih atas bunganya sasuke-kun " sakura menerima bunga itu dan mengecup kening sasuke .

Sasuke langsung mengajak sakura ke sana kemari dengan penuh (?) romantis . Sampai sampai mereka berdua lupa jam . Jam 8 malam

" Sasuke ! " Sakura terkejut setelah melihat jam tangannya . " ada apa sakura ? " Tanya sasuke sambil melihat sakura yg panik .

" Sudah Jam Segini ! " kata sakura sambil memperlihatkan jam tangannya . " Eh iya benar , tunggu kau mau mampir ke hotel ku dulu tidak ? "

" Baik lah , apa pun demi Sasuke " sakura mengedipkan matanya .

Sesampai di Hotel sasuke ~

" Sakura ... " sasuke memanggil nama kekasih nya dan langsung mendorong sakura ke tempat tidur . " s..sasuke apa yang ..." Sebelum sakura menyelesaikan omongannya (?) sasuke langsung mencium bibir sakura .

Beberapa menit , sasuke memasukan Lidah nya ke mulut sakura dan bermain dengan lidah sakura . Lidah sasuke mengabsen gigi sakura

" uumm ..." desahan sakura hanya(?) itu .

Setelah Mulut sasuke mencium leher sakura dan memberi kan Kiss mark ke leher sakura .

" Sasuke – kun ! " sakura menikmati aktivitas yang ia lakukan terhadapnya . Sasuke membuka baju sakura dan Bra yg di kenakan sakura dan melempar ke sembarang tempat . Sasuke menjilat dada kanan sakura dan menggigit puting , lalu tangan kirinya memplintir puting kiri .

" Jangan ...terlalu..keras ! " Ia menarik rambut sasuke karena merasa Geli .

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya . Ia membuka celana dalam milik sakura dan milik nya sendiri .

" Sakura .. Bagian bawah mu sangat menggiurkan " Guman sasuke , tanpa basa basi , ia Memasukan lidah ke vagina sakura dan ia menemukan tonjolan yg di sebut ' clirotis' sasuke menggigit dan menghisapnya terus ,

" aah .. uuh ..sasuke , aku mau ...keluar ! " Desah sakura sambil menggelijang geli .. " keluar kan lah sayang " ucap sasuke menggoda

Sakura pun organisme , tetapi bukan sampai situ . sasuke memasukan jari tengah nya ke vagina sakura dan mengocoknya ..

" Terus ! sasuke ! "

Sasuke menambah kan 2 jari dan ia terus mengocok dalam vagina sakura ..

" aah .. sasuke ...ah..." sakura mencapai klimaks nya . " Sayang , ku masukkan ya " sasuke mengarahkan barangnya ke arah vagina sakura dan sakura mengizinkannya ..

" tenang ya sayang " sasuke mulai memasukkan barang nya ke dalam vagina sakura , dan ia menerobos dinding penghalangnya

" Sakit ! sasuke ... " Butiran air mata pun mengalir . " tenang sayang.. " ia menjawab sambil mengedipkan matanya

Sasuke langsung melakukan kegiatan in out nya , dada sakura yg bergerak pun langsung ia tangkap dan meremas nya .

" ah uh ah uh ah .. ah! " sakura mendesah tetapi ia menikmatinya . " sayang aku tidak ..kuat ..lagi ! " sasuke mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan organisme nya di dalam vagina sakura . " sasuke-kun ... " sakura bernafas lega karena sudah selesai permainannya .

Sasuke terbaring di samping sakura ... " Aishiteru ...sakura " .. sasuke dan sakura langsung tertidur karena melakukan itu selama 1 setengah jam .

**THE END !**

**Fiuh ... akhirnya nih FF selesai juga .. **

**Pendek kan ? maklum saya sibuk tugas kuliah jadi separoh dulu , kalau ada waktu luang pasti Panjang amat **

**Kalau Jelek Jangan salahin aku .. aku kan creator muda yg tidak tau apa apa .. apa lagi tentang sex . cukup sekian .. Bye Bye**


End file.
